Skullking around
by Kayuri Igrimakeon Pax
Summary: "Harry Potter? why, he is a strange young lad. not like you would think when you hear about the boy who lived. if you want, I tell you his story."


Harry was always different from other children. At first, it didn't show that much. He was not even one year old, and loved by his parents Lily and James. They loved him despite the fact that he was almost never crying, and his eyes looked far to old for an almost newborn baby. But they didn't care. He was their son, no matter what.

HP/P

Harry was a strange child. Or, how the Dursleys would say, he was a freak. Harry was not curious like other three year olds. He didn't need potty training. He could already speak. The dursleys were sure that the little freak stole their diddydums talents with his freakishnes, and because of that, they locked him in the cupboard under the stairs. It was better like that. For them at least.

HP/P

Harry's teacher didn't know what to make of the 7 year old. The child acted not the least like a child should. He slouched, swore under his breath and had a weird slang. Moreover he wasn't paying attention in class, except in biology, and even then only when they covered different bugs. Nothing his teacher did helped with that problem. And then there was the fact of the strange occurrences around the boy. One day Harry was chased by his cousin and shortly after was found on the roof laughing at his cousins dumbfounded expression. The teacher shook his head. Better not thinking about that. The paperwork from that incident was a mess.

HP/P

Hagrid was happy when he saw Harry. The boy was squatting on the ground of the hut which stood on a rock in the middle of nowhere, and glared at him with those black eyes of his. After he told Harry about the Wizarding world, they took off per boat, and he gained a closer look at the boy. He had a seemingly permanent slouch, bags under his eyes (said bags seemed to have bags), a square jaw, and an self-styled undercut where a pair of glasses resided. He was thin but muscular, and looked nothing like the Harry he imagined. But he liked the boy anyways.

HP/P

Hermione though that Harry Potter was strange. At least she thought it at first. He looked nothing like the description of him in the books who pictured him as an individual who looked like a carbon copy of his father with his mother's eyes. Now she looked at a boy with an undercut, slightly droopy eyes with dark bags under them, and a slight tan who looked back at her. After a while he grinned, and, with a weird slang to his words, told her to sit down, he could use some company. She politely denied, and told him of Nevilles lost toad. He nodded understandingly, and bid her goodbye. For a while she didn't thought of him. Then the sorting came. He wasn't sorted into Gryffindor, but into Hufflepuff. He looked a bit shaken from what the hat apparently told him. She thought that was odd, but ignored it. Then came Ron Weasleys remark at Halloween, and she sat crying in the bathroom. After a while a troll came barging in, and Hermione already saw herself dead. Then Harry barged in, furious expression on his face. He stood protectively over Hermione, and saved her. After the whole thing they were in the hospital wing. She asked him why. His expression softened, and what he told her brought her to tears. ‚I'm not letting you die. You're my friend.'. After that, he begun calling her ‚Plums' or ‚Plumeria'. She rather liked that nickname. She felt braver with it.

HP/P

Neville was always scared. Scared of not living up to the expectations of the others, scared of being a squib and as such a disgrace for his parents. When he was sorted into Gryffindor he was happy that he at least accomplished something nice. Then classes came and he did bad. Very bad. Until flying class he believed that everyone hoped for the day he was expelled so he could not longer hold them back. When he was the only one whose broom still lied on the ground, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and a great part of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff started laughing. Then an enraged shout was heard over the field, and everyone turned to Harry Potter who clutched his head, and looked at them. ‚Y'ALL ARE STUPID!' Neville could still hear it when he thought back to that day. After a few seconds the enraged hufflepuff had catched his breath and told them to ‚bugger off' because Neville was Harry's protégé and friend and nobody should insult the ones he cared about. The others had insisted that he (Neville) was a useless squib when another enraged shout was heard, and Harry punched Malfoy for his remark. Then Harry explained that to him it didn't matter. Neville was touched by that display of courage, loyalty and sheer stubbornness. Since then he was a steady companion of the Potter scion and Hermione Granger. That day, Harry had given him the nickname ‚Gladion'. Neville loved it.

HP/P

Dumbledore was confused. Harry was so different from what he imagined, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. It wasn't the fact that he was sorted into Hufflepuff, that was even a nice fact, because it meaned that young Harry was at least loyal to his friends. It was the fact of his attitude and mannerisms. But it seemed to have toned down a bit since he met Miss Granger. She seemed to curb his tendencies of causing trouble a bit. Now that Dumbledore thought about it, Harry also seemed to be around the Longbottom scion a lot. A small smile showed on Dumbledores face. Maybe he shouldn't worry about Harry. At least not now. The boy had good friends, and that was what counted.

HP/P

Luna smiled to herself as she saw him. Harry Potter was different. Just like her. She didn't need to say more. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, and was pleased with that. Until the nargles started to steal her stuff. Harry-not-harry noticed that and approached her with his two friends to join them. She happily obliged and became a part of their growing gang. After a while, and a bellowing command of Harry-not-harry in the great Hall, the nargles stopped taking her things. Halfway across the year she found Harry on top of the astronomy tower staring at the moon and talking to himself. As he noticed her, his sorrowful expression became a humiliated one. But she assured him that he wasn't crazy. „Why would you be crazy? After all, when you are crazy, I am too, Man of Skulls." With that remark she turned around and left a gaping Harry-not-harry. At breakfast he jokingly called her moon-bat because of that. She smiled after that. After all, she knew he called her that because of the legendary beast which controlled the moon.

HP/P

Ginny cried after Hermione was petrified. She knew that it was her fault, because for once she remembered what had happened during one of her „blackouts". She was possessed. By a memory living in a diary. Oh, how stupid she was, not listening to her mother and her advice not to trust Something you don't know where it keeps its brain. Then she heard something behind her, and only felt an impact on the base of her skull. Then, nothing. When she awoke she saw Harry Potter in front of her, breathing heavily and clutching a sword in his hand as if it was his lifeline, In front of him laid a dead basilisk and the diary, the last with a big hole in it, that looked just right for a fang of the giant snake. She slowly approached Harry, who looked at her with his black eyes. She thanked him for saving her, but he just wouldn't accept it. Said that he was dragged down here because of that, quote „Stupid idiotic brother of her who didn't understand the concept of self-preservation". After he said that, she chuckled weakly. A few weeks after the end of term she got a package from Harry. Inside was a necklace and a hat with eyesockets sewn on it.

HP/P

Remus was surprised when he saw the class James son supposedly was in. He searched for a miniature-James, in vain. As he called for Harry Potter he was surprised that a boy so unlike James or Lilly perked up. That impression only deepened further during class. When he told them the assignment about the boggart he tried to prevent Harry from facing it, sure to see the dark lord rising again. But instead the boggart turned into a strange jellyfish-like being seemingly made out of a glasslike substance. When Harry saw it, he clutched his head, fell to his knees and tried to grasp something at his hip that wasn't there. Then he begann to scream. An earpieceing scream that hold the fear of that being at its most primal level. After the scream Harry collapsed. Then his friends shoved everyone out of the way, slung the unconscious boy over their shoulders and began hauling him in the hospital wing. After that experience Remus felt so sorry for the boy, and despised himself for not stepping in earlier.

HP/P

Madam Pompfrey pitied Harry. The boy had nightterrors and trashed in his bed, even though he already had a dreamless sleep-potion. Then he woke and began to scream again. Almost instantly his friends rushed to his side, speaking to him, and calming the trembling boy down. In this moment Madam Pompfrey was happy to let the boys friends stay.

Sirius was close to fainting when he heard the voice. At first he didn't recognize it, then his brain sluggishly suggested that it was Harry's voice. He yelled something, and then a silvery light appeared, causing the dementors to flee from it. A small smile graced Sirius lips as the darkness swallowed him up. He owed Harry his life. He didn't care what was happening now. He had met his godson and while he was different he was in no way bad.

HP/P

Cedric smiled at the fourth year who grumbled under his breath. He could totally understand Harry, as he was not sure how the young man was shoved into the tournament. But unlike most other occupants of Hogwarts he knew that the boy didn't enter his name. After all there was an age line, and even in the unlikely event of Harry getting through it, on the name slip wasn't the full name of the boy. And that made Cedric suspicious. So he began to hang out with Harry who gladly accepted him in his growing gang of outcasts he called ‚Team Skull'. Cedric soon became some sort of third in command, and he was content with it. At first he thought that Hermione ‚Plumeria' Granger and Neville ‚Gladion' Longbottom were Harry's second and third in command, but apparently they shared the position of the second. Right now though they (the champions of the triwizard-tournament) were all sitting in front of a large kennel were they would apparently be fighting bloody dragons. And now Cedric started to smile when he heard the grumbling of his friend and leader. ‚Arceus damned idiots. Of course it must be a Fire-type. I have the fucking type disadvantages.' Cedric didn't know what Harry meant, but he smiled anyways.

HP/P

Wormtail trembled in fear when he saw the furious fourth year standing next to his dead friend. He was only following the dark Lords commands, and cast the Portus-charm on the cup. For the death of the seventh year-hufflepuff he wasn't responsible, because the boy apparently succumbed to his injuries gained in the maze. Quickly, to avoid a confrontation with the livid Potter-scion, Wormtail cast a stunner, and the boy crumpled to the floor. After that, wormtail began the ritual to give his master a new body. When he was almost complete he suddenly heard a whooshing sound and when he whirled around he saw that the older Hufflepuff had grabbed the cup and was transported back to hogwarts. He paled and quickly finished the ritual, and, with a surprisingly strong backbone, dared to defy his master and urged him to leave the place.

HP/P

Aurora trainee Nymphadora (don't call her that) Tonks paled when she arrived at the graveyard of Little Hangleton. After Cedric Diggory arrived at hogwarts he all but begged them to go to this place with him, because Harry Potter was used in a apparently dark ritual. He looked so desperate that they complied. Now Tonks stared at the beaten and mangled body of their savior who was tied to a gravestone with a rough slash across his arm right in front of his pulse venues. She quickly untied him, and started to drag him away from the remnants of the ritual. A puddle of the potion was still in the cauldron, so she filled it into an investigation-vial. Then she apparated back to hogwarts, Harry slung across her shoulder. When she arrived she was swarmed by reporters, who were shoved out of the way by Cedric and the loyal friends of Harry. They carefully pried the unconscious by from Tonks arms and started to advance towards Hogwarts hospital wing, and Tonks followed them, fighting off the thrice damned reporters. She didn't knew the boy personally, but she already was attached to him, and was genuinely worried. He looked so bad.

HP/P

Dolores Umbridge hated Harry Potter. Not only was he a half-blood, he dared to defy her and authority. And right now that blasted boy sat in her class with white hair. „Mister Potter, please remove the Colour-changing-charm." But that boy only grinned. ‚Ain't a charm. It's bleached.' „Mister Potter, do not lie to me. Remove the charm imadiately or I will do it." ‚Allready said it. It's bleached. A Muggle-method.' „Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Muggles are by no means advanced enough to do something like this. Remove the charm." Again the boy shook his head. ‚It's bleached. No charm whatsoever.' she noticed his slang dropped. What she didn't know, it meant that he was getting angry. „To bad Mister Potter. Detention." She waved her wand, only to gape as the hair stayed white. „WHAT? HOW?" The entire class winced at the shrill sound of Umbridges scream. ‚Like I said. Bleached.'

HP/P

Mari Clement (proud 3 year muggleborn) stood in the room of requirements, along with the others of team skull. Ever since Umbridge disbanded all organizations, teams or clubs, they met in secret and trained. Their boss had shown them a spell that summoned their soul-companions. Officially, it was the Patronus-spell. But apparently Boss had altered it, and made it easier to cast. So he showed them how to cast it, so they could defend themselves in the coming war. No one in team skull had any illusions regarding peace in that matter. They knew that Voldemort would come back; and even if not, the ministry would soon run amok. So they prepared: built save houses for their families, buyed supplies, and, more importantly, rid their wands of the trace. Who knew that a finite cast on the wand would be enough. But right now she was trying the spell without any foci. And after a while, a silvery mist was produced and formed the body of a creature Mari smiled.

HP/P

Severus Snapes breathing slowed. After the Potter-brats apparently successful hunt for the horcruxes he was found as a traitor, and right now he was succumbing to the poison of Voldemort pet snake Nagini. It was a miracle he wasnt already dead. Slowly he brought his wand to his temple, and extracted his memories, fully knowing that the brat was behind the wall and watching. When his world became black he heard steps, and a whispered ‚Thank you, Severus Snape. You don't deserve this kind of death. May Yveltal have mercy on your soul.' his last thoughts were, that maybe James Potters' son wasn't that much of a brat. Then he knew no more.

HP/P

Harry breathed heavily. The battle of Hogwarts was going on, and he was already beaten up, his team scattered across the battlefield. Then, he heard a shout of avada kedrava and turned around, only to see the sickly green light hurling right to him. Then, flaming red hair was in his line of sight. ‚GINNY!' Said girl laid in front of him, as good as dead. She smiled at him, and whispered. „Sorry boss…" Then her eyes became cold and lifeless. Harry fell to his knees, his arms limply on his sides. This reminded him too much of an occurrence right before his first death. He trembled, slowly standing up, gritting his teeth. Then he shot forward and his hand transformed into a large two fingered claw with big armor like shield plates on it. He impaled the laughing death eater on his claws; said man died instantly. After that, Harry lowered his claws and the man slid from it, landing on the ground with a thump. Slowly the claws morphed back into a human hand, but it was still coated in blood. Harry was now shaking like a leaf, grabbed his head and yelled. ‚GUZMA, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??' he kneeled on the ground, still clutching his head, and a mixture of a cry and a roar escaped his mouth. „Pull yourself together, Guz. People die all the time." He looked up, and saw Hermione. ‚You don't understand Plums. I killed him. I'm a murderer. I… I don't deserve to…' a slap echoed. Now Harry held his cheek, which now sported a painfully red, hand shaped bruise. „Pull yourself together. It is war. Everyone kills in a war. Even medics." Her look was stern yet it hold pity. „come on. Stand up. Your team needs you. He has arrived, and made an ultimatum. Shall we attack?" Harry stared at her for a few seconds, then he nodded. ‚Yeah. Call them. What about moon-bat and Cedric? Are they…' „Still alive? Yeah." She turned around and walked towards the castle. „You comin'?" Quickly, Harry stood up and followed her. It was time.

HP/P

Voldemort sneered at the mass of children in front of him. All of them wore some kind of uniform, a black tanktop with an X on the stomach, a bandana over the mouth, a skull hat and a pendant shaped accordingly. The only difference was, that the boys wore baggy pants, while the girls wore white hotpants. In front of them were five people. If his memory served him right, they were Cedric Diggory, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom (all three respectable purebloods), Hermione Granger (a mudblood) and Harry Potter. Potter wore clothes similar to the mass of children, just like the mudblood. He had a black, shortsleeved jacket with white lines and a skull emblem on it's back, a white T-shirt and black baggy pants with an X on each leg on. He also had a skull shaped pendant, and on his garish white hair rested a pair of assymetric yellow sunglasses . Morevoer, he had a purple skull-tattoo on each forearm. A mean looking smile adorned Potters face. The mudblood wore similar pants, but her shirt was little more than a sport-bra with a few straps of fabric going to the pants. She had a pink skull tattoo on her stomach, and skull shaped hairclips. Her hair was dyed in pink and yellow. The Longbottom scion wore mostly black clothing that was adorned with zippers on almost every place. One zipper was across the torso and opened, which showed the red fabric under it. The hair was also styled in a ridiculous way. The boy scowled. The other two were dressed similarly, only differing in colours and symbols. Both wore robes of a priest, and a fitting headdress. While the girls robes were in a deep purple-blue and decorated with golden ornaments and a moon, the boys were a whitish hue with orange jewels and a sun. The symbol was also on their headdress, which had the same colour as the robes of the girl. Both had expressions of utter tranquillity. „POTTER! WE MEET AT LAST. BY NOW, YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO DETERMINE THAT YOU LOST." The boy wasn't answering. He laughed, and raised his hand. This was a silent commando. At once, the children rose, and summoned their patroni. To most, the summoned creatures were just that. But to them, they were something different. Salandites, Rattata, Ekans, Meowth, Wimpods and even more. Then the leaders summoned their beasts, for they could not be described otherwise.

HP/P

A giant bug beast sprang forth from Potter. It stood at seven foot, had giant clawed hands with shielding plates, and six extra appendages on its torso, a mask-like face with hackles raised to show sharp teeth. It was truly terrifying. The Granger-girl summoned a lizard that was roughly human sized and was in a coal colour, adorned with orange-pinkish lines. It's purple eyes glinted evilly. The Longbottom boy summoned a chimera with insect like forelegs, the body and behind of a canine and a fishtail. It wore a mask. The moon-girl summoned a giant bat adorned with golden ornaments and skeletal structure where it's upper body would be, it's cry echoing across the entire field. Simultaneously the Diggory-boy summoned a giant lion in white, with orange jewels, a golden crest and black accents across ist body. It's cry was heard alongside of the bats. The death eaters were flabbergasted that all of them could summon patroni, ket alone that they had a different colour from silver. Then Longbottoms beast began to smash it's head on the ground. It repeated that motion. „POTTER, IT SEEMS THAT YOUR COMPANION ISN'T EVEN ABLE TO PROPERLY SUMMON." Then the mask broke, and a dog like face with a cybernetic jaw was revealed. „Voldemort. Do not insult me, or you will regret it. Me and Silvally will show you, what pain is like." The Longbottom boys voice was surprisingly softspoken yet deep. ‚Alright enough of that crap. TEAM SKULL! ATTACK!!!' after Potter yelled the command, patroni burst over the field, attacking the death eaters and destroying the forces of the dark side systematically and quick. Voldemort seethed, and flung an avada Kedavra from his wand, from a short distance so the brat could not dodge it. It hit.

HP/P

The world slowed for a moment when Harry was hit. The eyes of the Skull-grunts widened when he fell down. „BOSS!" it was a cry that was almost to loud to hear. Hermione ran to Harry, pulling a female grunt with her. „FIGHT!" that was her command. Unlike most army's, team skull did fight, even when their commander died. Reluctantly, but they continued to fight. „Mari, you know the procedure. Thirty times, then I will make a mouth-to-mouth , allright?" Mari nodded. Their boss' life was at stake, and she would do what she could.

HP/P

When he opened his eyes, he was not longer Harry but Guzma. He looked around, and saw that he was at route 2, where he lived most of his lifetime. His first one at least. Then he heard steps, and turned around. His eyes widened, and almost instantly he was pulled in a hug from both mothers, of each life. Stubbornly he tried to fight back the tears. He was a grown man, damnit. He shouldn't cry. „Oh Harry… You've grown so much…" ‚Mom…' he croaked. „Guzma…" his first mothers voice was so quiet yet sad. „You idiotic little boy. You died way to early." ‚I know Ma… I know.' then he turned to Lily. ‚I'm not your son… not really. I'm just someone, who borrowed his body… I robbed his chance of living.' her expression shifted to a mixture of sadness and disbelief. ‚You weren't robbing his chance at living, dear. You are what gave him life. When I died I gained the knowledge that without you, I'd had a stillbirth. You are as much Harry as you are Guzma. Do not believe that you robbed his chance to live." After that, he was released from the hug. Then, he was slapped. „THIS is for disbanding team skull." He was slapped again. „THIS is for dying." And then he was hugged again. „And this… is for coming back." Plumeria sobbed in his shoulder. He awkwardly patted her on the back, not used to situations like this one. Usually, Plumeria was a strong woman who wasn't crying. Now she cried her soul out. It was completely out of character. „Do you know that after you died the grunts build a shrine in honor of you? They couldn't accept that their father figure was gone. Heck, even the brat that saved you from Ultra Space showed up and laid flowers down for you." „They survived? I thought the Ultra beast that broke out from ist ball had impaled them in the heart." He eyed her carefully. She looked just like the day he died, not a day older. „They survived. The beast missed the heart by an inch. When they had recovered, they came by. You know, even Solgaleo bowed before it. I think it was ist way of saying thank you for avenging it's master." A mixture of a scoff, laugh and sob escaped Guzma. „A shrine? A fucking shrine? I'm not a saint, a legendary or a tapu. They mustn't build a shrine." Plumerias wry smile after that comment was just so like her. „I thought the idea was nice. And your Golisopod too, if it's urge to help us was something to go by." Once again his eyes widened. „Is… is Golisopod here too? Wherever this is?" Plumeria nodded. „Yeah. Alongside the vast majority of Team skull. You may not want to hear it, but this" She gestured around. „Is a limbo. You are trapped between life and death. The ones you see here though, are dead. We all died Allready. Some following you, some ‚cause they had an illness or of old age. When you reach this place your body is restored to its prime, and if you are reborn you look like your soul did in it's first life." Again a strangled sob escaped Guzma. They were dead? Then another question cane to his mind „How… how can I be trapped between?" A small smile showed on Plumerias face. „They are reanimating you with ‚muggle'-methods. The whole thing. They are pretty much successful I'd say. After all you are here and not in front of Yveltal." She sighed. „Do you want to go back?" Guzma just nodded. „They need me. Especially the grunts." Suddenly he was lifted upward by two giant arms and a familiar shriek was heard. „Golisopod?" „He missed you, you know? He always meditated on front of the shrine." Then, everything began to fade out of existence. „What is going on Plums?" „You are being send back. Greet your team from me, will you? By the way… it is just so you that your Animagus is a Golisopod." With that she laughed and everything became a blinding white light.

HP/P

„ry? …rry? …arry? HARRY!" When he woke up, Harry was swarmed by grunts. „Guys. .. whole point is not to send me back!" Almost at once he was released. „Guys, I will come back in a minute. I have unfinished business." With that he stood up, and started to walk towards Voldemort. „You know dude, after a while it gets boring to see your face every year. So do me a favor." He changed in his animagus-form . „Just stay still." Then he used first impression on the wannabe Warlord. The guy hung limply on the tree-branch he was hurled on. Then Harry changed back and flung a stunner on the branch. It cracked and fell on the ground,right on the base of Voldemorts skull. „Welp… now that shit is finally over…" a second or was an eerie silence. Then a deafening roar of cheer was heard.

HP/P

„Huh? You… want to know why I call myself Guzma?" The grunts nodded. „ Well… that is a long story. And it all started with a brat not older that a first year…"

HP/P

so. first real story. I thought of this after i completed sun and read "The demon of hogwarts" by fairystail again. it is heavily inspired by said story.

and 'cause i dont want to deal with legal shit: I don't own Harry Potter and Pokémon. duh.


End file.
